Question: 63 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 26 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $63 + 26$ cars. $63 + 26 = 89$ cars.